


All about Us

by MoriAltin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, GROSS SOBS, Happy Birthday Choi Twins!!, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriAltin/pseuds/MoriAltin
Summary: Naturally, Saeran thought of presents as well. Growing up, they never really had a 'normal' birthday. He can't really think of anything he wants except...





	All about Us

**Author's Note:**

> I still made it for their birthday right? Right? Hahahaha I just have to write something even if there's so much to do today.
> 
> I love these two so much to pass up their birthday.
> 
> Song: Winter Child by Suzy.
> 
> Love lots!
> 
> Capt. Mori

All about us

It all started with them lounging on their couch and a question of what they wanted for their birthday. Saeran didn't want much or need anything for that matter. But of course, his brother had to open his mouth.

"Elly!!"

Saeyoung's obssession with the furry cat is so over the top. Though Saeran cannot deny that he likes Elizabeth as well, at least she actually wanted to be rubbed by him

"I don't think Jumin will give Elizabeth even if I plead him" She said sheepishly.

Naturally, Saeran thought of presents as well. Growing up, they never really had a 'normal' birthday. He can't really think of anything he wants except...

"You" Saeran said.

"Ohoho brother! Nice!"

"Should I wrap myself in a red ribbon and wait in bed?" She said definitely teasing.

"That's not what I meant perverts. Besides we've already done that. Twice." He played with the tips of her hair. 

Both times had been fun but he didn't want to go through the trouble of untangling all the ribbon off of her

"What do you have in mind?" She raised her elegant brow at him.

"Having you here is enough... Whatever you give is a present. So anything is fine."

"Saerannie~" She glomped him and rubbed her face on his arm. 

He wanted to cringe at what he said. Somehow, he didn't. He had learned that saying the things you meant is better. Of course, this only happened around her. After all, she's the one who makes him, them, better.

With that, she didn't probe further. Maybe, just maybe. She got what he meant. She's all he needs. She's all they need.

Weeks passed and he almost forgot when their birthday was. Saeyoung and Saeran just got home and wondered why the lights are all turned off except for the one in the kitchen blinking indefinitely.

"[MC]?" Saeyoung called. 

Mild panic was injected in their veins when she didn't answer. Trying to flip on switches as they ventured on the small corridor leading to the living room. Saeyoung was scurrying in front of him. He's not saying anything but he knew this brought back the fear back when Saeran was still-

It made him jump when Saeyoung suddenly fell on his face and the lights suddenly turned on.

"Saeyoung ah! Are you alright?!" 

Saeran turned to the source of voice and found a streamer on the wall. 

"Happy Birthday!" It said.

Standing in front of it was a worried [MC], holding a cake.

"What's this?" He asked still too stunned to react properly.

"Uhh.. Happy Birthday?"

"Why is there a trip wire on the floor?!" Saeyoung got up then saw the set up.

The banner. The cake. And [MC] in a red and black dress.

He had that dumb look on his face again. Then his blood started dripping from his nose. May it be from the sight, or his fall, Saeran couldn't care less.

"So it would turn the lights on when you got to the living room. That didn't go as planned! I'm sorry!"

She settled the cake on the coffee table. And approached Saeyoung. She cradled his face and got her handkerchief to wipe the blood.

"Happy birthday, Saeyoung ah..." 

She looked up to him and smiled sweetly at him.

"Happy birthday, Saerannie~"

After fixing his brother and sticking two tissues in his nose, she stood in front of the banner she made herself apparently. She held the cake again and cleared her throat.

"Let's start this over. Close your eyes, please"

He didn't have any qualms about it. After all, her plans were just ruined by his stupid brother. Then, they heard her sing, in that angelic voice that always speaks to his soul.

+++Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa gaeul, kyeoul  
Eonjena malgo kkaekkeuthae

Gyeoure taeona areumdaun dangsineun  
Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin

Saengil chukhahamnida, saengil chukhahamnida  
Saengil chukhahamnida. Dangsinui saengireul+++

Saeran felt a touch on his face. He took this as a cue that he can now open his eyes. The lights are now dimmed and the cake are now with lit candles.

She continued singing.

+++ Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you+++

He looked at his brother somehow, he's getting blurry. There must be something in his eye.

Saeyoung hooked his arm around Saeran and brought their face together. Saeyoung's face was wet. Or was it his?

"Thank you for being born. My dearest twins"

"Thank you [MC]. This has got to be the best birthday ever"

Saeran heard his brother's awful sobs next. He didn't mind.

It was their best birthday, indeed.


End file.
